dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Revamp
The Revamp of the DC Animated Universe — sometimes referred to as the "New Look" — was the streamlining of the style of animation present within the cartoons belonging to said universe. History When production of the first two seasons of ended and production of began, the animators at Warner Bros. Animation determined to unify the style of the two shows, redoing the art style of the previous to match the cleaner, crisper style of . The result was , and the revamp was a success. This would later enable crossovers such as "World's Finest", "Knight Time" and "Girl's Night Out". After the revamp, every resulting show retained this crisp style, and it became the trademark for the DCAU. Character Redesigns As a result of the revamp, some Batman characters (most notably Scarecrow and Penguin) looked drastically different from their appearances. However, characters such as Two-Face and Harley Quinn were relatively unchanged. Bat-Family The Bat-Family went through several changes as a result of the revamp, and due to the events of the new series: * Batgirl's costume went through a major change, the grey and blue colouring of the old costume being replaced with black and yellow. * As Dick Grayson became Nightwing, the mantle of Robin went to Tim Drake. The costume for Robin was relatively unchanged, except for the fact that it was smaller to fit Drake and that all green parts were now red or black. As for Batman himself, his costume went through a number of changes throughout the remainder of the DCAU: * In , any previous colour in his costume was replaced by blacks and greys. The Bat-insignia on his chest was also larger than before. * In Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, highlights were added to the revamped costume. * In and , he was given a new costume which incorporated aspects from all previous costumes - the design of the costume, the colouring of the costume, and the long ears and heeled boots from the costume. Rogues *The Joker's appearance was simplified, changing his color scheme to only purples and greens. Additionally, his signature red lips were removed, and his eyes became much darker and more sinister. *Catwoman's costume became all black, with large white eyes. Her skin is much paler, and her hair changed from long and blonde to short and black. *The Penguin went through a dramatic change, altering his appearance to be more human and less like the Danny Devito Penguin from "Batman Returns." He was also given normal human hands, rather than flippers. *The Scarecrow went through a large change, completely altering his costume. His costume was reminiscent of a Southern Preacher with a rimmed hat and long black trenchcoat. The scarecrow mask became more dead-like, with a noose around the neck, and he was given long black hair. Additionally, The Scarecrow now used a large wooden staff as his weapon of choice, in addition to his fear toxin. *Mr. Freeze became more robotic, with a simplified, yet intimidating, suit. His glasses were also removed, giving him red and black sinister eyes. One major change was that Mr. Freeze's head was now attached to a spider-like robot, which resided in the chest of the suit. *The Riddler altered his costume significantly. He now wears a bright green one-piece suit with a giant question mark, rather than a darker green blazer suit and tie. He no longer wears a mask, and has dark circles under his eyes. *Poison Ivy became more plant-like, with a slight greenish hue to her skin Her hair is a darker shade of red, and costume was a darker shade of green. She no longer wears green tights *Killer Croc changed from having gray skin to green. He also has broader shoulders, with a leaner physique and waist. *Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Ra's al Ghul, Talia and Clayface were left relatively unchanged, mostly updating their character models to match the new style. Category:Definitions Category:A to Z